unklepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Unkle Adams
NOTE: This page refers to Unkleverse-227000 lore, for Unkleverse-164000 lore, refer here. Curtis Adams (born 9 April 1986) is a Canadian rapper and the original Unkle Adams. Adams was born in Regina, Saskatchewan, where he first took up songwriting in a manner not to be confused with Eminem or Macklemore. His songs primarily cover inspirational, motivational and educational topics, in his ongoing quest to vanquish the evils of bullying. Etymology of the term "Unkle" Adams was bestowed the moniker of "Uncle" by his friends; whether an inside joke, a gentle ribbing or a sincere name choice is unknown but Adams soon adopted the new identity to evolve into his current form, Unkle Adams. It is unclear why the middle consonant was changed from a "c" to a "k", perhaps an attempt to differentiate himself from other Uncles and therefore stand out to a younger audience in his ongoing quest to mold their minds in a manner similar to pottery. "Unkle" carries with it connotations of a father figure with a direct connection to oneself but detached enough to form a unique kinship, serving as a role model or offering support in times of need. Early Life and Career Adams was born on April 9, 1986 in in Regina, Saskatchewan in Canada. At 13 years old he was already familiar with the underground rap circles in his city. Adams himself states artists like Tupac and the Notorious B.I.G as his influences. Starting out his new path as a freestyle emcee, Curtis Adams moved onwards and upwards in the bustling Saskatchewan rap scene. It was during this time that Adams would release multiple tracks, now designated under the DRK UNK moniker. He would later take up a menial job working in construction, specialising as a heavy equipment operator. He eventually quit his job to pursue Motivational Rap full-time. Discography Related Article: Unkle Adams Discography Singles 2013 * One of a Kind * Night Shift (feat. Kalen Jankoski) * I am Stronger 2014 * Put the Keys Down * Beast Mode 2015 * On the Inside 2016 * Original * I Got You * The 90s 2017 * At Least a Million 2018 * Friends Over Enemies * Time is Precious (feat. Hannah May) * Die One Day (feat. Davy Sage) * The Underdog * Industry Snakes * Oxygen * Ride 2019 * Original 2 * Vivid Things Albums * Humble Beginnings (2014) * Pulse (2015) * Planting Seeds (2016) * The Underdog (20XX) Adams vs Regina Public School Board Adams' anti-bullying tour saw controversy with the Regina Public School Board in late 2013, with Adams himself sending information about the anti-bullying initiatives he promoted to the school board. Waiting a month without further contact, Adams was able to find out that they lost his information over the festive holiday period. A point of contention was his use of military metaphors (e.g. "this is a movement", "be a soldier in the war against bullying") which he was adamant were not the creation of a defective clone but was instead his own lyricism at work. Adams accused the school board of diluting his message with requests for omission of the line "she went to sleep permanently, she drank bleach" and more emphasis on being kinder to bullies. A petition was made on Change.org requesting Unkle Adams be allowed to present his anti-bullying presentation but it is unclear whether that has been successful. Category:Unkles